Sweet Awakening
by LisaSparkles
Summary: "I opened my eyes and looked right into golden ones." Bella is home and waiting for Edward to come back from his hunting trip. During Eclipse.


**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight or any of its characters_.**

* * *

Today is Saturday. I am lying alone in my bed. Edward went hunting one day ago. I told him that it was ok and that he should stop worrying about my feelings. But I think he saw the sadness in my eyes.

_Edward pulled me in his embrace and gave me a kiss on the forehead," Bella, it won't take long I promise. I will be back before you even notice that I'm gone." I looked up at him and gave him, what I hoped was a reassuring smile._

"_It's ok, really. Just hurry and come back to me." As soon as I said these words he kissed me, like he didn't in a long time, like he wanted to show me something with that kiss. "Always, Bella, always." And with that he was out of my window and I was standing alone in my room. _

Although I was really exhausted, because today Alice dragged me five torturing hours through the mall with the intention of buying me some "decent lingerie" as she liked to put it. I tried to tell her that this is absolutely unnecessary, because Edward doesn't let our physical relationship reach further than kissing, much to my dismay. Alice just smirked, "Patience my dear Bella". I blushed, but Alice just laughed and dragged me into the next shop. I ended up with underwear and nightgowns I was even terrified looking at.

So here I was, sitting in front of my computer, checking mails and waiting for time to pass. Alice tried to convince me to spend the night with her, but I needed some time alone, even if I didn't want to admit it. It wasn't my favorite way of spending my evenings without Edward, which meant alone in my room thinking about all the things that happened in the past couple of months. The thinking part goes fine with me, most of the time, but the being alone part is really hard for me to bear.

Every time Edward is out hunting or when I am waiting for Charlie to go to bed, I start thinking if he might has left again. I can't do anything against that thought it just appears and stays.

Today is different though, the feeling isn't the same, it is a stronger wish to be near him and feel his presence than usual and I can't even consider going to bed right now. I glanced at the watch beside my bed and was surprised that it was already that late.

With a sigh I shut my computer off and make my way into the bathroom. I hope that a warm shower will help me relax a bit. After I washed my hair and brushed my teeth I decided it is finally time to go to bed.

"Good night Char- dad!" I shouted down into the living room.

"Night Bella, sleep well." He shouted back, but I could hear that he was distracted watching the baseball game.

I grabbed my I- Pod and pulled the covers over my body. I scrolled through my playlists and tried to find a song that would help me fall asleep. After looking for nearly ten minutes I gave up, turned it off and placed it on the shelf beside my bed. As I put it down the picture of Edward and me in the summer before he left came into my view and I had to smile.

I sank deeper into my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up when something cold brushed my cheek. At first I thought it was the wind, because I left my window open like every night, in case Edward comes, but when I heard a light laughter as I tried to pull the covers over my face again, I was wide awake. I opened my eyes and looked right into golden ones.

"Hey." he said and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"You know that you can wake me up anytime you want." I smiled as I snuggled into his cold, marble arms.

"How was the hunting trip?"

"Way too long without you." He said and nuzzled my hair. I smiled against his chest, sure that he was going to notice.

"I missed you." I said as felt his cool breath on my hair.

"I missed you, too." He smiled.

"But you know that I am mad at you, because of you I had to go shopping with Alice and you know what that means. Why didn't you warn me or try to stop her?" I asked slightly exasperated.

"Because Alice told me, that she wanted to surprise you and have a nice weekend with you." He smiled and drew lines on the skin of my arms. I couldn't be angry with him, when his sister just wanted to have two days with her best friend.

"What did you buy?" Edward asked and brought me back to the present. As soon as I realized what he asked I blushed furiously.

"What? Bella, talk to me I can't stand not to know what you are thinking."

"You know… Well… Alice thought that it is necessary that I get some new underwear and nightdresses."

"Am I going to see them?" I shivered when his lips touched my ear.

"Ahh… Yes. No. Wait, you want to see them? As in me wearing them?" Now I was confused. What happened to his precious rules? Was he going to give in?

"Yes, Bella I want to see you wearing them. I mean only if you want to." He smirked.

"Yeah, of course. I'll show you tomorrow." I was conflicted in asking him about his rules and just going back to sleep. However Edward must have realized that I totally spaced out.

"What are you thinking, love?"

"Promise me you won't get mad."

"I promise"

"Ok, what you said earlier made me think, if you decided to, you know, forget your rules." I was chewing on my lip, really nervous what he was going to say.

All of a sudden I was lying on my back and Edward hovered over me. Our lips nearly touched and I could smell his breath, it was intoxicating. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to jump right out of my chest.

"No, Bella, but is it that wrong if I want to see my beautiful, gorgeous and smart girlfriend wearing something that she bought just for me? The rules still exist, but what would you say, if, I don't know, we see where things take us and just enjoy our time together?"

"I think that's a great idea." Without a warning he crashed his lips to mine and kissed me with so much force and passion, that it took away my breath. When we parted we both were panting for air. He rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you."

"I love you too and welcome home." I said while I snuggled into his arms again.

"You are right. Now I'm home." He said as he pulled me tighter into his embrace.

"Sleep now, my Bella. You are my life and you have heart."

I slowly drifted into sleep with the man lying beside me, with whom I was going to spend every single day of forever.


End file.
